


Reinvention

by CupcakeOfAwesomeness



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Brothers, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gay Jared Kleinman, Gen, Homophobia, Jared Kleinman Being an Asshole, Jared Kleinman Centric, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, Jeremy Heere Being an Idiot, Jeremy and Jared are twins, Secret Crush, Squips (Be More Chill), Teen Angst, Teen Romance, bc Will Roland looool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeOfAwesomeness/pseuds/CupcakeOfAwesomeness
Summary: Jared is pretty content with his life. He doesn't hate that his parents are divorced, he doesn't hate that he doesn't have many friends, he doesn't hate that he's not cool, he doesn't hate any of it. His brother, Jeremy, on the other hand... Let's just say Jeremy is having a different experience and he is willing to go to drastic measures to fix his problems.Now, Jared needs to be the reluctant hero of a story that he doesn't want to be a part of.God, Jeremy better appreciate this.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Jared Kleinman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

Jason and Silvia's marriage dissolved sooner than either would admit. Jason was the one who persisted, doing everything he could to fix things that were never truly broken and win back a heart he had never truly owned. Silvia was stubborn and didn't want him and he couldn't change that, despite his best efforts. The divorce came to no one's surprise, least of all their sons. 

When Silvia first moved out—just down the hill, for the sake of her boys—Jared and Jeremy would stay with her every alternating week. It seemed like a fair enough agreement. She and Jason stuck by it until one day, Jared just kept staying. He preferred his mom's house. 

Not that he didn't love his dad, he _did_ , there was nothing _wrong_ with the Heere household, he just... liked his room at his mom's townhouse better and her cooking and the neighbourhood and the little things. Likewise, Jeremy preferred their dad's. It worked out well, the twins thought. They'd still visit the opposing parent all the time, and stay overnight on occasion—there were no hard feelings or abuse—just different environments. They were fifteen, after all; they could make that decision themselves. 

They both went to Middleborough Secondary School, so they saw each other every day. Jared mainly hung out with their friend, Evan—(“ _Family_ friend.” “Jared, dude, he's the only person you hang out with—just say he's your bestie.” “Never say bestie again.”)—and Jeremy with his best friend, Michael. All four boys would sit together at lunch, though—Jared would insist it was most certainly _not_ because they weren't welcomed anywhere else, because he _definitely_ had _other_ friends, many, _many_ other friends—and it was nice. 

Jared didn't hate that their parents were divorced. He didn't hate that his mom dated different guys all the time and slept around. He didn't hate that he really only had Evan, Jeremy, and Michael. He didn't hate the high school experience, overall. He got good grades and was snarky enough that bullies didn't really bother him. Life was fine—daresay, _good_. 

Apparently, Jeremy didn't share his sentiments. Apparently, Jeremy's life was _not_ good, or even _fine_. _Apparently_ , Jeremy was so desperate for change, he would resort to artificial intelligence. 

And that's where their problems began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! This is an idea I've had kicking around in my head for a few months now. Obviously, the idea of the WRol boys being related isn't new, but I wanted to explore it a lil bit differently! Hopefully you guys enjoy this fic 😊
> 
> Chapter 1 (well, it'll read as chapter 2 but this is the prologue so anyways blah) is coming in mere moments because this prologue is obviously VERY SHORT so I'm not gonna subject you to only this as a teaser lol anyways thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter!! 
> 
> I kinda don't love the title of this fic but idk what else to call it lol


	2. *Rich Goranski voice* GAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heere we go!! 🙌🎉
> 
> Also, chapter titles? I have no idea how to do that

“Um, do you, uh, do you maybe wanna sign my cast?” Evan asked, holding out a sharpie awkwardly. 

Every fibre of Jared's being screamed _YES!_ and yet here he was, shaking his head. _Heere_ he was. Ha! Stupid, okay—he needed to stop hanging out with Jeremy and Michael so much. 

“Why do you want _me_ to sign it?” he asked, crossing his arms as he leaned casually against his locker. 

“You're my _bes_ —uh, my only, uh, my only family friend,” Evan mumbled pitifully, voice practically a whimper by the end of his sentence. 

God, Jared felt like an ass. Well, he _was_ , so that was appropriate. But he couldn't _stop_. If he was nicer to Evan, he might accidentally _flirt_ with Evan, and if he flirted with Evan, he might admit he had a _crush_ on Evan, and if he admitted he was hopelessly in _love_ with—no, sorry, _had a crush on_ —Evan, he might be _outed_ , and if he was outed, his mom might...

“What about my lameass brother?” Jared suggested, deliberately ceasing his train of thought. “He's your family friend too.”

“I, um, yeah, I know, um, but I—I mean, I haven't seen him yet and I just—”

“There he is now,” Jared pointed out, finger outstretched lazily. 

Jeremy was indeed huffing and puffing his way toward them. He stood before them for a moment, hands resting on his knees and panting. Jared snorted. 

“Did you take the bus or something?” When Jeremy nodded, still wheezing, Jared frowned. “I thought Dad was driving you.”

“He—” Jeremy wheezed again, still struggling to catch his breath. “He ‘ _wasn't feeling up to it today_ ,’” he used air-quotes to accentuate his point, rolling his eyes, “and didn't bother informing me until, like, two minutes before the bus arrived. Like usual. So, I couldn't even have breakfast, I just had to _book it_ to the bus stop.”

“Oh, um, I think I, uh, I have a granola bar,” Evan said, clumsily hoisting his backpack off his shoulders, trying to rifle through it while still not irritating his cast. 

“Whoa, dude, what happened to your arm?” Jeremy asked. 

“Oh! Um, well, it's actually a funny story, um—” Evan managed to retrieve his granola bar, handing it to Jeremy. Jeremy thanked him, tearing open the wrapper as he pulled his backpack squarely back over his shoulders and coughed. “Um, oh, yeah, so I worked over the summer as, uh, as an apprentice park ranger at Ellison State Park, and, um, I wanted to climb this oak tree and I—I fell.”

Jeremy blinked. “You fell out of a tree?” At Evan's nod, he exchanged a look with his brother. “Is that the funny part?”

“O-oh, uh, no, the funny part is, um, when I—uh, I mean, after I fell, when I was on the ground, I thought, ‘ _Oh, someone's coming, any minute now, someone will find me_.’” Prompted by another blank stare from Jeremy, Evan finished with, “Um, but, uh, no one did. That's the—uh, that's the funny part.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“That's what _I_ said!”

“Um, did _you_ have a nice time at, um, at camp, Jeremy?” Evan asked, fidgeting with the straps of his backpack. 

“Eh. Camp is lame. Jared and I basically stayed in our cabin and played DS until they got confiscated.” Jared shot his twin a look. Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Dude, you think Evan doesn't know we're losers? What's the point in lying to him?”

Jared huffed, crossing his arms. His face was red, he could tell, but neither boy commented on it. Evan didn't bring up the fact Jared had blatantly lied to him, either. 

“Do—do you want to sign my cast?” Evan asked Jeremy, fumbling for his sharpie again. 

“Oh! Sure, Evan.” Jeremy signed his name in long, sweeping letters, then poked Jared's cheek with the pen. “Here. Your turn.”

Reluctantly, Jared sighed and signed his name beside Jeremy's. Tall and blocky, their names contrasted each other's perfectly. He handed the pen back to Evan, whose cheeks were tinted pink. 

“Thanks,” Evan said quietly, giving Jared the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. He felt his stupid gay heart speeding up. _Fucking Hansen_. 

“Whatever,” he muttered, looking away. His eyes landed on Rich Goranski. He smirked. “Hey, Rich! Love the new dye, very _rooster_!”

“What'd you say, tall-ass?” Rich snapped, grabbing Jeremy by the collar. _Whoops_. Jared didn't say anything, though. Neither did Evan, staring at the floor and pulling at the hem of his shirt as if his life depended on it. 

“N-nothing!” Jeremy squeaked. 

Before he could decide to get Jared involved in all this, the boy in question slunk away. Evan scampered after him, obviously conflicted. 

“Do you—I mean, should you—um, should we—uh, I mean—” Evan paused to collect his thoughts. “Do you think we should've ditched Jeremy like that?”

Jared shrugged. “Jeremy's a big boy, he can take care of himself.”

Evan nodded, though his expression still showed concern. 

“Think about it this way, Ev—at least it's Rich Goranski and not Connor Murphy,” Jared said, jutting his chin towards the brunet in question. Evan gulped. 

“Yeah, I guess Rich is preferable...” He cast his gaze to his feet when Connor caught them looking. Jared watched Connor flip them the bird before stalking away. He sniggered; Evan did not. “Could you, like, _not_ anger all the kids who could hurt us?”

“Nah, this is more fun.” Jared stopped in front of the hallway leading off towards the large gym. “This is me. Honestly, fuck whoever decided PE at 8:30 in the morning was a good idea.”

Evan chuckled. “Have fun with that. I'll, um, I'll see you at lunch.”

Jared gave a half-hearted wave, before trudging off to the boys' locker room. 

“I'm dropping PE,” Jared bemoaned, crashing into his seat and dramatically laying his head on the desk. Jenna glanced at him skeptically. 

“You say that every day.”

“Yeah, well, this time I mean it,” he huffed. “Running? In the morning? No thanks.”

“More like, running in general? No thanks.” Jenna turned back to her phone. “Dude, did you hear about Madeline?”

“Lol, what _didn't_ I hear about Madeline?” he joked, finally sitting up and beginning to pull his pencil case from his bag. 

“Never say _lol_ out loud again,” Jenna said, flashing him a serious look. He held his hands up in surrender, though he was still grinning cheekily. She rolled her eyes and elaborated, “She was flirting with Jake.”

“Good for her,” he said sarcastically. “So, she's a homewrecker now?”

“Nope. Jake and Chloe are over.”

“What?” He squinted at her. “Since _when_?”

“Since the summer—c'mon Jared, keep up.” Jenna nudged him playfully. “So, Jake's on the market. But, Chloe's _pissed_.”

“When is she _not_?” He rolled an extra mechanical pencil to the girl next to him; it was routine at this point that Jenna would be sans writing utensil and ask Jared to lend her one. He didn't mind. “How was Foods?”

“Nothing to report. It's still early in the year, so we haven't started baking anything yet; Dang is still going over food safety and shit.” She began to scribble a few flowers on the corner of her notebook. “I'm, like, two rows behind Connor Murphy though, so I'm sure to get some juicy details sooner or later.”

“ _Murphy's_ in your Foods class?” Jared asked, bemused. He'd never pegged _School-Shooter-Chic_ _Murphy_ as a baking type guy. 

“Yep. He never looks like he particularly _wants_ to be there, but he never skips, either.”

“Probably just wants to learn how to make pot brownies.”

They shared a chuckle; Jared enjoyed Jenna's company, not that he'd ever admit it. As a wannabe cool kid, hanging out with Jenna Rolan for _any_ reason beyond petty gossip was a death sentence. He didn't really understand why—she had a good fashion sense, snarky attitude, and knew _everything_ about _everyone_ —but who was he to deny the social hierarchy gods? So, he talked to her during the one class they shared, and that was that. She never pestered him for more, so he assumed she didn't care. 

“Wanna hear what happened to Sabrina Patel over the summer?” Jenna asked, offhandedly. 

Jared grinned impishly. “Do tell.”

Evan was already seated at the lunch table when Jared arrived, curled into himself as he nibbled on his sandwich. Jared slotted next to him, though not close enough to be considered friendly. Evan flinched slightly as he thumped his tray on the table. 

“How, um, how were your classes?” he asked, quietly. Jared shrugged, taking a loud bite out of his apple. Evan nodded, eyes drifting back down to his lap. “C-cool...”

“I hate this school,” Jeremy declared loudly, as he and Michael appeared, plopping down across from the other two boys. Michael merely snickered. 

“Same,” Jared said, at the same time Evan voiced a question. 

“Wh-what happened?”

Jeremy huffed, sliding his backpack onto the table. Michael followed suit, still sniggering. Evan and Jared peered at their bags in confusion. 

“Um... Riendsboyf?” Evan asked, squinting at the letters. Jared slapped his hand to his forehead dramatically. 

“Jesus _Christ_ , Evan! You're such a fucking idiot.” Evan shrunk back and Jared immediately regretted his harsh tone. He couldn't drop the act, though. He swapped the backpacks around, gesturing to them again. “It says _boyfriends_.”

“O-oh... Sorry...”

“I mean, my moms would be _thrilled_ ,” Michael joked, grinning widely. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Right, I'm positive that your _lesbian_ _mothers_ would _love_ the fact that homophobia is still prevalent in 20-fucking-19.”

That wiped Michael's smile off his face. 

“Yo, fuck off, Jared. Why do you need to be the biggest asshole about _everything_?”

He just laughed mockingly. If only Michael knew how Silvia Kleinman talked about gay people, maybe he'd understand why Jared couldn't risk being nice... But Michael would never know, because he would never be allowed in the Kleinman house, due to his mothers and his own sexuality being worn on his sleeve. _Literally_. 

“Wait, whoa, Evan, dude, what happened to your arm?”

Ah, yes—Michael had finally noticed the elephant in the room. 

“Oh! Um, it's actually a funny story...”

Jared tuned them out. His stomach churned whenever he imagined how Evan must've felt, lying there on the forest floor, all alone... It was a horrific thought. If only he had been there—he would've done _anything_ to help Evan—he would _do_ anything to help Evan... 

“Wait, wait, could I draw something on it as well?” Michael asked, after signing his name on Evan's cast in a flourish of cursive. “Like—like, a dragon or something?”

“Um,” Evan mumbled, shifting in his seat, “I, um, I don't know... Wouldn't that, like, take up a lot of space?”

Michael shrugged. “I guess maybe. But, I mean, c'mon, man! Who _else_ is gonna sign it?”

Evan looked like a kicked puppy in that moment and Jared's heart sank. 

“Oh... Um, yeah, I mean, yeah... You're right...” He kept his arm outstretched, meekly. “Um, go for it, I guess...”

Michael grinned and, after a quick fist pump, began his doodle. Jared watched as a dragon smoking a joint was formed. Evan didn't look particularly pleased; he smiled shakily when Michael met his eyes, though. 

“Th-thanks, Michael! It looks really cool...” Evan said half-heartedly, capping the sharpie again. 

Jared let out a jeering chortle. He didn't even say anything before Michael angrily stuck up his middle finger. 

“So, um, did you see that Christine signed up for the play?” Jeremy said, masterfully changing the subject. 

Jared tuned him out, not interested in his brother's crush. He contemplated nudging Evan's shoulder—a way to show he was here, that he cared—but he needed to be perfectly _platonic_. No homosexual attraction here, no siree Bob! He couldn't act in any way that might be misconstrued as _anything_. So, he did nothing. 

The afternoon was largely uneventful. He shared both of his latter classes with Evan, one with Michael as well, and none with Jeremy. After school, he drove home by himself. He didn't even say goodbye to Evan when he left. _Asshole_. 

“Jared!” Mom was at the counter island when he entered, typing away frantically at her laptop. “How was school?”

He shrugged, squeezing past her to throw open the snack cupboard. “It was fine.”

“Good, good... Is Jeremy coming over tonight? I can't remember.”

“Uh, I don't think so,” he responded, cursing under his breath when he saw the chips were all gone. “He went out to the mall with Michael today, so they might be hanging out, I don't—”

“Michael Mell?” Mom had stopped typing all together— _that_ _was weird_ —so Jared turned to face her. “You know who I ran into at the store today?”

“Who?” Jared asked, warily. He didn't like the look on her face, nor the tone in her voice.

“Heidi Hansen!”

“Oh. Um, that's ni—”

“And _she_ told _me_ ,” she continued, as though her son hadn't even spoken, “that she'd just met Michael Mell's _mothers_ yesterday!” _Uh oh_. “Mothers. _Plural_ , Jared.”

“Well, that's—”

“The boy is being raised by _lesbians_!” she yelled, gesticulating wildly. “Did you know about this? Does your father know about this? Does _Jeremy_ know about this?”

“I—”

“If he's infecting you or Jeremy in any way— _so help me!_ —I will get him _and_ those worthless mothers of his deported!” 

Jared stilled. He was almost certain his mother didn't have the power to do that, however, they lived in a terribly fucked up country... 

“Neither of us are being infected,” he said slowly, careful of the words he chose to say. “We're both straight. In fact, I think Michael is straight, too!” 

He cringed internally at the lie—nevertheless, it wasn't Michael's moms that made him gay, he just _was_ , just like Jared just was.

 _Not_. Was not. Wasn't. Jared wasn't, uh, wasn't...

“But he's being _raised_ by—”

“Well, um, he rebelled against his moms and chose to be straight!” Jared insisted. “Because that is _totally_ how it works. Anyways, I don't even hang out with Michael that much at all, really only Jeremy does, but he probably didn't know Michael had two moms, so I'll let him know and then he can stop hanging out with Michael too and everything will be copacetic!” He reached into the cupboard blindly and procured a granola bar. “Anyway, I have, like, a _ton_ of homework, so I gotta go, bye Mom, love you!”

He retreated to his room faster than she could say ‘homophobia.’ He collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. _Fun times_. 

It was two and a half hours later when he received a text from the aforementioned Michael Mell. 

**Mickey Melon 🏳️‍🌈**

_yo did u pick jerm up from the mall?_

_uh no_

_was i supposed to?_

_i thought he came w you?_

_he did..._

_uh well_

_Michael..._

_shit_

_Michael what did you do?_

_no cause for alarm_

_WHAT DID YOU DO MICHAEL?_

_i just dont know where he is!!!_

_hes a big boy micheal he can take care of himself_

_yea but he womt answer hos phone_

_im worried jared :(((_

_could u txt him? pls?_

_UGH_

_fine_

**The Brother 🙄**

_yo idiot_

_mike's lookin for you_

_..._

_hey_

_doofus_

_yo_

_yo_

_yo_

_yo_

_yo_

_yo_

_yo_

_jeremy you bitch answer my texts_

**Mickey Melon 🏳️‍🌈**

_his phone mustve died or smth_

_hes not answering_

_nd i spammed him w yos_

_you know he hates that_

_fuck_

_dude its chill_

_his phone probably died he vouldnt find you so he took the bus home_

_:(((_

_FINE ILL TEXT OUR DAD TOO_

_:)))_

**Lifebringer #1 👖**

_hey dad_

_Jared! Hello :-)_

_is jermey home?_

_Yessir! :-)_

_He just arrived 10 minutes ago :-)_

_cool just checkin_

_thx dad_

_No problem, Sport!_

**Mickey Melon 🏳️‍🌈**

_[screenshot_24.img sent]_

_hes fine_

_dont worry so much_

_thx jare_

_c u tomorrow?_

_yea whtvr_

Despite his repeated line, Jared _was_ slightly worried. Jeremy had never just _ditched_ Michael before. Even if his phone had died, he would usually search high and low for his best friend before just leaving. 

Weird. 

Whatever. By tomorrow, this would all be forgotten and life would resume as normal. This was just one weird moment in the grand scheme of life; nothing was going to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously Kleinsen is gonna be a thing 👀
> 
> How I've characterized Jared is that he's crushing HARD on Evan Hansen and his mom is awfully homophobic, so he's compensating by being a jerk to poor Evan (and everyone). Lots of stuff is gonna happen with that. 
> 
> On that note, I actually don't know who Jeremy will end up with. Probably not Michael tbh bc boyf riends isn't my favourite ship (it's cute, don't get me wrong!! I just like them as best friends more, same with RichJake and Pinkberry, sorry all 😅)
> 
> Other things, uhhh, I love the idea of Jared and Jenna being friends, and that Connor likes Foods Class a lot. 
> 
> ooc? perhaps. fun for me? yes. 
> 
> Thanks guys! Love youuu!!! ~Jayce


End file.
